


Some things that are finished and some that are not

by Wankinshier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankinshier/pseuds/Wankinshier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be all the shit that I either didn't bother to finish or I did and it's Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finished 1

Peter and Chris gripped into each other, lips locked tightly together. Peter yanked on the hem of Chris' t-shirt. They fell into the bed. Peter wrapped his arms around Chris's neck, moaning into the kiss. 

While they were involved in their hot make out session, the pack were coming up to the door of the Argent's house.

"Mr.Argent!"

"Shit"

Chris and Peter release each other. Peter tries to put his pants on hopping on one foot, he falls over.

"Fuck it"

Peter walks over to the open window. 

"I'll come back later"

Peter blows a kiss towards Chris and jumps out of the window, pants halfway on.

Chris hurriedly pulls his shirt on and will his erection away, thinking of his naked father. He pulls himself together and walks out of his room. Chris walks down the stairs. Derek raises an eyebrow towards Chris's direction.

"What took you so long?"

Chris ignores Stiles, watching Derek sniff the air and cringe slightly.

"Was Peter here?"

Chris turns around and makes his way back upstairs.


	2. Unfinished 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First one that isn't finished

"I'd like to make a deal. I would like someone with the Hale blood to be my mate. In exchange I won't try to pursue your Alpha."

It was a big decision and they had to play their cards right. Scott swallowed hard and wiped at his brow.

"We don't have a Hale to give you."

Deucalion chuckled and clicked his tongue.   
"You have two with you now other than your Alpha. Give me the one that isn't in your pack."

It wasn't a question it was a demand, Scott knew he was talking about Peter. He didn't want to give Peter up. Not because he liked him, because he didn't want to show weakness. He hated Peter with his whole being, he made Scott like this and he would pay. With a small smile Scott responded.

"You can have Peter." Deucalion grinned widely, an all teeth predatory like smile. 

"Fantastic. When should I get him?"

"Tomorrow after school meet us at the Hale house." 

"Good good-   
He patted Scott lightly on his back.   
"Don't worry Scott you're making a great decision."   
He said as if he had read his mind.  
\------------------------  
They had rounded up Peter -with many difficulties- and were waiting outside the Hale house for the Alpha Pack. Scott felt a bit bad but after thinking of all the people Peter had murdered, it had lessened. It was just Scott and Derek all alone in this transaction. Derek refused to look at Scott, he stood as far away from him as possible. No matter how much he hated Peter, he was still his family and he loved him. 

When Deucalion showed up, Peter started to fight against his restraints. Deucalion had a big grin plastered on his face. 

"Thank you for restraining him it'll make things easier."

Deucalion snapped his fingers and the twins came up and took Peter from Scott's grip. Peter looked over his shoulder with disgust clear on his face. He mouthed a quick 'I hate you' before being pushed into the car. Deucalion turned on his heel with Kali attached to his side. They got into the car and drove off with a new addition to their pack.


	3. Unfinished 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is turned into a girl by a group of fairies. While the rest of the pack searches for a cure, Peter is left with Chris which was a very bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's from Peter's point of view

"Peter!"  
I heard somebody yell my name before a puff is smoke enveloped my vision. I fell to my side in a daze. I saw the pack running towards me before my vision fades to black.   
\-------------------------------  
I awoke feeling something hard and cold against my back. I force my eyes open before taking in my surroundings. Something felt weird, I felt like something was missing. Most importantly my cock was gone, there was also something on my chest. Boobs.


End file.
